creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Murmos Changer
Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer ( ), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using . LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 05:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Face of Paranoia page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:18, September 22, 2013 (UTC) *stalk* ._. Hello, I recently read your short story called 'Vampire Cake' and I loved it. Being inerested in wriing myself, particularly horror stories, I found your's to be incredibly entertaining and original, while taking a new and creative twist on the ritual sub-genre. Anyway, to get to the point, I am an amateur filmmaker and I was wondering if I would be able to adapt your story into a short film? I will give you full credit for the original story of course, and some aspects will probably have to be changed for it to work well on screen and to fit a director's vision. I'm not sure if it will be entered into film festivals or not (if you allow me to make it) but I guess it depends on the final product. If you have questions or need more information, you can reach me through my account. If not, thank you for your time. Macabredelusion (talk) 10:02, June 13, 2017 (UTC)